College Fun
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Sister's Alice and Bella and their best friend Rose arrive at college and Bella being the "graceful" beauty she is she bumps into a handsome Edward and his brothers Jasper and Emmett. the group will run into some fun and crazy times and possibly a littlee


I do not own twilight or any of the characters, this is my new writing hopefully everyone enjoys it as much as my old stuff, my writing may have changed a bit.

Chapter 1

I sat staring out the window wondering what life was going to be like going off to college. Alice and Rose were bouncing in their seats as I drove up to the parking lot of The University of Phoenix. I sighed heavily knowing that the girls had plans to get me a boyfriend this year. Me, Bella Swan single for the past year. After my last boyfriend Jake I didn't feel like dating. I mean when you walk into his apartment with the key he gave you and you see him cheating on you with the waitress that serves you on your dates, you end the relationship fast. I remember tossing his birthday gift at his head, loving the fact that it was a new gadget for his car and would be heavy as fuck. He fell forward and looked back at me when he noticed me standing there. He quickly pulled up his pants and tried to come near me and I yelled at him to go back to his whore. He stood shocked as I flipped him off and walked out.

I parked the car and turned off the engine, Rose and Alice were already out of the car. I got out and grabbed my bags from the trunk; once the trunk was closed I locked the car. I stroked my baby; it was a 2011 Ford Mustang GT. I knew I needed a new car and my dad was willing to buy me any car to make up for the fact that he missed my grad, so I chose this one. We walked into the building and got our info about our classes and housing. I mumbled to myself as I realized that we were on the other side of campus, we headed back to my car and got in, and we drove to the other side and parked in front of our dorm. Rose and Alice took up most of the stuff while I waited in the car, making sure to smack my head a few times against the steering wheel, before getting out. As I got out I tripped on god knows what and was heading face first into the ground when two strong arms caught me and pulled me back up. I looked up to see my hero who saved my face from being a pancake. He was amazingly good looking, blondish hair that looked so soft that I wanted to run my fingers through, shining green eyes and a body to die for. His face was beautifully sculptured and I couldn't look away for a few minutes. He smiled crookedly and I blushed as be stepped back.

"Are you ok?" the god asked. I stumbled with an answer, I finally gave him one. "Yea, sorry I'm a safety hazard to myself and everyone around me." He laughed at me for a few seconds. "My names Edward Cullen's, these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett." He said. I smiled and saw Rose and Alice walking up behind me. "I'm Bella Swan; this is my sister Alice and our best friend Rosalie." I replied. Alice was checking out Jasper while Rose was checking out Emmett. Pretty sure the guys were checking them out also. Edward was smiling at me, I smiled back. "What number are you guys staying in? We're in number 207."Edward spoke softly. "Ummm we're staying in 208." I replied shyly. He smiled and held his arm out. "Don't want you being a hazard to anyone else today." He stated. I held onto his arm as we walked upstairs. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose grabbed the rest of the stuff in my car and I locked it.

We all walked up together laughing and joking around; when we got to 208 the guys helped us bring the rest of the boxes into our dorm. We all exchanged numbers and decided to do something later. The girls and I watched as they closed the door behind them. We looked at each other and fell back on the couch with a sigh, wow what a day. "Bella I must say that I love you very much. If you hadn't tripped I don't think we would have met the boys today. Oh my god Emmett is hot; I saw Alice checking out Jasper and well Bella it wasn't hard to notice you and Edward pretty much undressing each other with each other's eyes." Rose said with a laugh. Bella blushed and Alice looked at the wall, then we all burst out laughing. It was great to be out of our parents houses and talking about stuff we couldn't talk about before, our parents didn't like their daughters talking about indecent things.

Charlie was the police chief so any guy who even thought about dating them were scared of the thought of going through the chief, so they stayed away. Rose had parents that had kept her in an all girls school, but she still ended up meeting us at the mall and we all became best friends since that day. We spent the day giggling and shopping. It was hard to see each other with other best friends. We unpacked all our stuff and finally decided to go out for dinner after 3 hours of unpacking; we were going to ask the guys to move the heavy stuff for us later, after we bought them dinner as a bribe. Alice came up with the idea and we all loved it, plus we all wanted to make the guys move the stuff around for a bit until they possibly decided to take off their shirts. We decided to meet by the door in 10 minutes and head to the boys next door and invite them to dinner.

Alice got there first, she was wearing her favourite black skinny jeans with her tan uggs and a pink shirt that had two thin straps that had rhinestones on them, and she had her new plaid jacket over her arm. Rose showed up second wearing a black mini skirt and a black strapless top and a pair of black heels. Bella came out last wearing a blue halter top and pair of black Capri's and decided to be brave and wear a pair of heels. They all were wearing light make up and had their hair all natural except Bella who had straightened her hair. Alice gasped and ran into her room switching her uggs for a pair of black heels. She came back out smiling. "What? Jasper is taller than me I need to add some height." She mumbled, as Rose and Bella laughed. The little Pixie was feisty when she wanted to be, any guy who decided to settle down with her was going to have their hands full, and not in the way they want. The girls locked up and headed over to the boy's place. Bella knocked on the door and they all waited while tapping one of their feet. The door opened and Bella looked shocked... There was Edward standing there in nothing but a towel. (A/N: Just thinking about it makes me melt, ladies I know it does the same to you!)

Edward looked shocked to see them standing there he blushed. "Can I help you ladies with something, umm as you can tell you kinda caught me as I jumped out of the shower." He mumbled. "We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us for dinner Edward, We're too tired to cook something ourselves and figured it would be the same for you guys." Alice spoke since Bella was too busy starting at Edwards glistening body. He smiled and nodded. "Come on in, GUYS BE CAREFUL THE GIRLS ARE HERE, WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER WITH THEM." He yelled out in warning. You could hear a loud thump and crash and two doors opened. Edward went to his room as Jasper and Emmett came out of theirs.

**BPOV**

Oh my god, that was the most amazing body I have ever seen. He is a Greek god sent to me by the heavens above to tease me. I couldn't help but stare when he opened the door so I let the girls talk for me. Edward was the definition of perfection. His topaz eyes, messy brown hair, amazing physic totally outstanding personality. This is going to be hell, how can I be around him with our friends around and not jump him, his voice was so silky smooth and calming. As I stood there and watched Alice talk I couldn't help but wonder how his lips would feel on mine, if they were as smooth as they looked. As the boys all got their shoes on I checked out Edward's perky ass and I swear I started to drool until Rose and Alice both shoved an elbow into my ribs so I would close my mouth. Well having dinner with the 5 of them is going to be a crazy experience, let's hope that I can make it through dinner without jumping across the table and tackling Edward and kissing him senseless.

HERE WE GO!


End file.
